If $a + b + c = -3$ and $x + y + z = 4$, what is $-8x - 3a - 8y - 3c - 3b - 8z$ ?
$= -3a - 3b - 3c - 8x - 8y - 8z$ $= (-3) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-8) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (-3) \cdot (-3) + (-8) \cdot (4)$ $= 9 - 32$ $= -23$